Super Mario Tunes
'Super Mario Tunes '(スーパーマリオチューンズ Sūpāmariochūnzu) is a platform-action action game in the Super Mario franchise developed by Nintendo EPD and Redtribe and published by Nintendo and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It features a crossover between the Super Mario characters created by Shigeru Miyamoto and the Looney Tunes cartoons created by Warner Bros.. It was released in March 30, 2017 for the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS in Europe, North America, Australia and Japan. Just like Super Mario Bros. 2 and Super Mario 3D World, the player can choose between Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach and Toad. Mario, Luigi and Toad also get extensive voice acting in this game. Plot One morning, while Mario and his friends were strolling around the Mushroom Kingdom, they encounter an odd-looking portal resembling a red bullseye. The four, puzzled then decide to enter that portal, and end up in a forest with "Rabbit Season" and "Duck Season" posters plastered everywhere. Chapter 1: What's Up, Plumber? (Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Elmer Fudd) TBA. Chapter 2: I Say... I Say... (Foghorn Leghorn) TBA. Chapter 3: I Tawt I Taw A Wed Pwumber (Sylvester and Tweety Bird) TBA. Chapter 4: Mario and The Devil (Tasmanian Devil) TBA. Chapter 5: The Fast and the Plumber (Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner) After entering the Looney Tunes portal for the sixth time, Mario and the gang did not end up home, but in a desert, where they are greeted by the Road Runner (Rocketus Speedius Birdius) being chased as usual by Wile E. Coyote (Famishus Maximus). The gang help Road Runner into escaping the coyote, where the bird thanks them. They are later challenged to a race where the player has to cross the finish line before the Road Runner does. Mario and his friends even receive their own Latin names: Mario (Italianis Plumberus), Luigi (Greenus Brotherus), Toad (Shroomus Sapiens) and Peach (Gloria Princessus). If the player fails to make it past the finish line first, they will be re-challenged by Road Runner, but if he/she does, the bird will show them the same portal from before. Items scattered in the race include Super Mushrooms, Road Runner Suits, Fire Flowers, obstacles like cliffs where the Coyote falls into, falling boulders, ACME trucks, and enemies like Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Hammer Bros., and Lakitus. Chapter 6: Arriba! Andale! Mamma-Mia! (Speedy Gonzales) TBA. Chapter 7: Vive l'amour! (Pepe Le Pew) Mario and the gang end up in France, where Mario unwittingly gets dumped by black paint complete with a white stripe down his back, making him resemble a female skunk. Soon the plumber is taken by Pepe Le Pew, assuming he is a female skunk. Princess Peach, Toad and Luigi rescue Mario from the French animal and clean him up. They later ask Pepe Le Pew the way to Mushroom Kingdom, and Pepe presents them with the Looney Tunes portal. Chapter 8: Mutton for Punishment (Ralph Wolf and Sam Sheepdog) TBA. Chapter 9: Home at Last! TBA. Gameplay The game has been described as a mash-up between the New Super Mario Bros. games, Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario 3D Land. There is no time limit (just like in Super Mario Bros. 2), and the player must complete the level by finding a different statue based on the theme of the chapter; for example, the statue in Chapter 7: Vive l'amour! is a statue of Pepe Le Pew. The player can Double Jump, Triple Jump, Spin Jump, Wall Jump, Long Jump, Ground Pound, Sideways Somersault and Backwards Somersault, just like in Super Mario 64. Power-ups from past games reappear, like the Fire Flower, Starman, Super Leaf, Blue Shell, and Ice Flower, as well as suits like the Tanooki Suit, Frog Suit and Hammer Suit (all three taken from Super Mario Bros. 3). The game also introduces Looney Tunes-themed suits that make their only appearance in this game, like the Daffy Duck suit (which enables them to fly and glide), the Pepe Le Pew suit (which defeats enemies with it's horrible smell coming from the tail), the Road Runner suit (which enables the player to run even faster when they press X/Y), and the Sheep suit (does not have a special ability, but it can lure Ralph Wolf in Chapter 8: Mutton for Punishment). The player's damage is changed a bit. If he/she touches an enemy, he/she will be knocked back and die (degrade to the previous form if using a power-up or suit), and squashed flat if he/she hit by a Thwomp or falls from a high ledge. Characters Super Mario franchise Playable characters * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Toad Enemies * Goombas * Koopa Troopas * Piranha Plants * Lakitus * Spinies * Buzzy Beetles * Koopa Paratroopas * Bob-ombs * Rexes * Galoombas * Thwomps * Whomps Looney Tunes Chapter 1: What's Up, Plumber? * Bugs Bunny * Daffy Duck * Elmer Fudd Chapter 2: I Say... I Say... * Foghorn Leghorn * Barnyard Dawg Chapter 3: I Tawt I Taw A Wed Pwumber * Sylvester Cat * Tweety Bird * Granny Chapter 4: Mario and The Devil * Tasmanian Devil * Bugs Bunny (minor appearance) Chapter 5: The Fast and the Plumber * Wile E. Coyote * Road Runner Chapter 6: Arriba! Andale! Mamma-Mia! * Speedy Gonzales * Sylvester Cat Chapter 7: Vive l'amour! * Pepe Le Pew Chapter 8: Mutton for Punishment * Sam Sheepdog Category:Crossover games Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Wii U Category:Wii U Games Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Looney Tunes Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Video games Category:3D platformers Category:Action Category:2017